Hermione's sorcerer's stone story
by ronhermioneweasly
Summary: Hermione's point of veiw on her first year at Hogwarts


Chapter 1

It all started that one summer day. I awoke to the great smell of breakfast my mum was cooking. I could tell my the smell we were having pancakes with bacon on the side. I sighed as I got up and streched a little bit. I went over to my dresser and picked out my favorite jean pants and a pink tanktop. I brushed my brown bushy hair. I walked out of my room and heard my name getting called from the kitchen.

"Hermione, Breakfast is ready," My mum's voice called out.

I walked towards the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table and watched as my mum placed the plate infront of me.

"Thanks."

I began stuffing my mouth full with pancakes just as my dad came in, carrying the pile of mail we recieved this morning. His large browns eyes looked over at me as he held up an envelope. "Here, Pumpkin, you got a letter."

I took it from his and opened it up. As I read through it, my jaw opened up a little bit. "No way..." I muttered.

My mum and dad looked over at me, perhaps a little concerned, I couldn't really tell.

"Everything alright sweetie?" My mum asked. "What does it say!"

I took a deep breath and started reading it out aloud to them:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments._

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no loner than July 31st._

_ Your's Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

I looked at them, half confused, half amazed. "I'm a witch, Why didn't you tell me?"

My dad looked from me, to my mum, then back to me. "Oh We've never had a witch in our family before.."

I frowned. "Oh. Maybe it's just a joke..." I set the paper flat down at the table and pushed it away from me.

_It would be great if this Hogwarts place did exist. Then I could get away from my school, _I thought sourly. I hated the school I attended now. I was the only smart girl in class and I always got made fun of because of my brains, and my overly larged front teeth.

My mum sighed. "A witch. That's shocking.." She looked worridly over to her husband, but gave a sort of a small smile. "Don't worry. We'll still love you no matter what creature you are sweetie." She went over and kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "Thanks." I looked at the peice of paper.

The next few days went kind of slowly. I kept changing my mind if I should go or not. I looked out my window and saw a black owl, looking at me. That's when I decided I would go to Hogwarts. I grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and wrote down my answer.

I wrapped it in an envelope and walked downstairs, outside. I saw the owl fly down near me and I gave him my answer. Quickly he flew out of sight and I smiled, walking back inside.

"Mum, I still gotta get my books!" I said. "There's only a few days before the term starts!"

My mum nodded. "Okay, okay. We'll go today."

This was a new place. It had alot of old shops with magical stuff inside them. They had a broomstick shop, a wand shop, and book shop, just anything you could imagine.

I walked up to the shop called, _Madam MalkinsRobes For All Occasions_. Inside there was a small squat witch smiling at me. I gave a nervous smile. "Hogwarts my dear?"

I nodded a little as she walked my way.

"Come here, Come here..." She led me to a footstool and started fitting me for a robe. A little bit later, after I got done, Madam Malkin handed my a black robe.

Looking it over, I smiled. "Thanks." I gave her 10 sickles and walked out of the shop feeling great.

The next shop was _Flourish and Blott. _A book shop, where the shelves were stacked up to the ceilings with books. I smiled as I grabbed all the books on my list. "I like this place.." I said to myself.

The last shop I went to was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the glass door read: Ollivanders: Markers of fine Wands Since 382 B.C. As I walked in, the bell overhead twinkled. The place was a bit tiny, I sighed because there was hardly any room to fit that many witches and wizards.

"Hello," said a soft face, and an old man appeared behind the counter. He had wide, pale blue eyes that shined through moons.

I looked back as my parents settled in the seats behind me. They were talking amongst themselves, that they hardly seen me recieve my new wand.

"I love this wand." I smiled to myself. My wand was made up of the core of Dragon Heartstring. In other words, it was made up of vine wood.

"Let's go home now?" My dad asked, boredly.

I nodded. "Yeah let's go..."


End file.
